The Magic of Love
by twilight knight
Summary: After the night of the Halloween Party, Kai encounters a little girl, who looks identical to the girl he danced with, when she shows up at the Bladebreakers' door. Reluctantly, they agreed to take care of her until her family comes for her...ch5 up! R
1. The Halloween Party

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Author's Note: Um...no comments?

  
  


Chapter 1: The Halloween Party

  
  


The night of the great halloween party finally arrived. An expensive black limousine pulled over the parking lot of a newly constructed mansion. A group of handsome-looking young teenage boys emerged from the inside of the vehicle. With them, also emerged two girls of similar ages. One had long, pink hair and the other had orangish hair. All of them were in beautifully designed costumes, well, all expect for one. He was still the odd one out in the team, even after how much he bonded with them.

"Alright! We're here!" a member of the group with beautifully combed blonde hair shouted happily.

"That's right, Max. We're here! Whoa! It's even bigger thant he last time," another claimed.

"Tyson. What are you talking about? This had just been built," a brownish haired boy with a laptop asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Chief. Whatever," Tyson replied. "Please spare us a history lesson."

"How about a cheer? All for one, and one for all?" another boy, with long dark hair tied in a ponytail proposed, grinning. He pulled out a sword from the sheath on the belt around his waist.

"Yes. All for one, and one for all!" Max, Tyson, and the Chief declared enthusiastically as Max and Tyson pulled out their 'fake' swords.

"How about you, Kai? Aren't you going to join the group in the cheer?"

"I'm not a musketeer," Kai replied, chuckling as he looked at their ridiculous outfits. There was no way and now how he would ever dress like that, not even for Enrique's Halloween party in Japan.

"Emily, let's go inside. It's getting quite chilly out here," the pink-haired girl said. She was dressed like a fairy princess, with marvelous, glittery, butterfly wings sewn on a pinkish dress.

"Acutally, Mariah. I would like to stay to see Kai being forced to say the musketeer's motto," Emily stated, smirking. She was wearing a white coat, probably dressed as a professor.

"Come on. Let's go. Before we catch a cold and miss all the food," Tyson ordered and placed his sword back into the sheath, as he watched as all the other of Enrique's guests passed by them and entered the mansion itself.

"Alright," everyone, but Kai, replied.

'At least I won't freeze in there,' Kai thought to himself, and then followed his friends.

  
  


The moment they stepped into the room, they were welcomed by the Majestic: Robert, Oliver, Enrique and Johnny as well as music. As Kai anticipated, they were dressed as knights.

"Hey! Enrique!" Tyson greeted.

"Oliver!" Max yelled excitingly.

"Robert," Ray said.

"Johnny," Kai muttered. "Nice decorations," Kai complimented surprisingly. He noticed how spooky the halloween decorations were. The room was rather bewitching. There were spiderwebs, jack-o-lanterns, skeletons, coffins and many more scary ornaments. Even the lightning was used to create a somewhat creepy effect.

"Ah. I see you like them," Robet replied.

"Yes. I do. They're very impressive. They can really give your guests a fright. I won't want to miss that," Kai informed with a mischievous smile.

"Kai!" Kenny exclaimed, unamused by Kai's words.

"I don't think that'll happen, Kai," Johnny chuckled in amusement.

"And why not? This is supposed to be a halloween party in which we can scare everyone," Tyson commented with great interest.

"BOO!" Max shouted as he crept up on Tyson. Tyson jumped, startled.

"Max!" Tyson glared him. "Hmph!"

"Well, actually, the answer to your question, Tyson, is pretty complex," Oliver said.

"How complicated can it be?" Emily questioned.

"You see. This isn't exactly meant to be a halloween party," Enrique started to explain when he was interrupted.

"Then, what is it?" Ray asked, curious.

"I knew I should have just went trick and treating," Tyson whined.

"This 'halloween party,' is just a cover to get two people to meet before they get marry," Enrique revealed.

They were all shocked, practically unable to move a muscle.

"I'm getting out of here," Kai said, beginning to exit. He didn't want to be one of the two.

"Me too," Emily and Mariah said at the same time.

"Wait! Kai!" Johnny called out.

"Mariah!" Oliver yelled. "Emily!"

All three of them stopped and turned back.

"What is it?" Mariah asked.

"You don't have to leave. Neither one of us is one of the guest of honours," Enrique told.

"Is that a fact?" Emily questioned to make certain that Enrique said what she wanted him to say.

"Yes. It's my distant cousin who's going to meet her fiance," Enrique said.

"Unfortunatley, she doesn't know who it is or the fact that she's already engaged," Johnny added.

"Prearranged marriage? That's terrible," Kenny stated. "You don't even get to really know the person before you marry them."

"That's the worst part. I have a strong gut feeling that Enrique's cousin is not the type to just allow herself to be paired up with a stranger," Robert commented.

"I see she's still not here yet," Oliver pointed out.

"My cousin? Well, that's good news. I think."

"At least, she's not old enough to get marry just yet," Oliver added, trying to cheer Enrique up.

"Yes. Oh well," Enrique said, letting out a heavy sigh. "Enjoy the party! And keep this between us only."

"Don't worry. We won't tell a soul," Tyson assured.

"Let's party!" Max yelled merrily.

"How about a dance, Musketeer?" Mariah asked Ray.

"Certainly," Ray answered, slightly blushing. Ray took Mariah's hands, and they walked together onto the dance floor. Their faces glowed pink. Standing close to each other, they began to dance to the soft music.

The others watched as Mariah placed her head on Ray's shoulder. They saw Ray's face turning redder by the second until he rested his head on her shoulders.

"Look at the two love birds," Emily said, slightly teasing Mariah, and slightly happy for her friend.

"How about a dance?" Max asked Emily. His face began to glow pink too.

"You sure you even know how to dance?"

"Ummm...Of course," Max replied, somewhat uncertain of how good he was at dancing. "I had some practice with my mom."

"I see. Professor Judy, ah? Okay then. Let's dance," Emily answered, grabbing Max away from the rest of the group.

"Okay, just you, me, Enrique, Oliver, Robert, Johnny and Ka--" Kenny mumbled when Kai walked to a corner and leaned against the wall, folding his arms and shutting his eyes. "Or maybe not."

"Or maybe, no Enrique," Tyson added, when a girl dressed as a princess, grabbed Enrique.

"No Oliver either," Johnny chuckled. "Ahh--" Someone behind Johnny grabbed him too.

"Okay, Robert. Robert?" Kenny said, scanning the ballroom for Robert.

"There he is. With a bunch of girls," Tyson pointed out and their eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Alright. It's just me and you, Chief."

"Actual--" Kenny said before he and Tyson were cut short and pulled away by two different crowds.

  
  


About fifteen minutes later, two girls, dressed for the party, sneaked in to join the fun.

"Sis. There's Enrique," one of the girl pointed out to the other. She had long, loose pitch black hair and greyish eyes. She was dressed as a ghost.

'He's the one,' the other girl said to herself thoughtfully when she scanned the room and saw a figure bracing his back against the walll in a corner, far away from the crowd. "I'll meet you back later, Mi [Me]," she said, about to walk to the corner.

"What about Enrique?" Mi questioned.

"Huh? Enrique? Ummm... Say hi for me."

"Okay, Mai [My]," Mi said, leaving her older sister behind to say hello to their distant cousin, Enrique.

Mai quietly walked closer towards Kai. When she was in range, she pullled on his scarf to get his attention.

Kai, coughing, yelled irritabily, "...(coughs)...Let go of ..(coughs)... my scarf, Girl!" He stared at the girl. She had short hair with streaks of reds, browns, oranges, as well as black. She had glitter on her hair too. She was dressed like a fortune teller, wearing a starry outfit. Around her neck was a pendant.

  
  


"Sure. Let's have a dance then," Mai proposed. Before Kai could refuse she grabbed his hands and dragged him quickly onto the dance floor.

When she placed her arms around him, he growled, "ARGH! Stop this!"

"Not yet," Mai said, staring straight into his eyes. "Just enjoy. The song's going to be over soon."

Kai tried glaring at her, but she only smiled back more dreamily. Soon Kai gave up, enchanted by her smile and the peculiar look in her purplish-blue amethyst eyes. He had never met anyone like her-- so wild and free, as well as impulsive. Well, he admitted that he met someone as impulsive as her--Tyson. But, someone who would just grab a stranger for a dance? Never.

"What's your name?" she asked sweetly and she delicatedly rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kai. My name's Kai Hiwatari," Kai, slightly blushing, answered impulsively. He felted a strange urge to answer her question. "Yours?"

Before she could answer, the music changed, and someone, dressed as a magician, pulled her away from him. "Ka--"

Kai tried to follow her, but the other couples dancing intervened fortuitously, and he lost sight of her. He started to make his way through the crowd in search of her.

  
  


Elsewhere, in the balcony, Mai was found with the magician who stood a metre or two away from her. "How about a dance?" he asked.

Mai shot a glare at him. She was furious with him for pulling her away from the guy that she felt strongly about. She stared at the figure dressed in medieval magician clothing. He had short, straight, black hair and green eyes. "Don't get mad. My name's Merlin. I just wanted a dance with you," he stated. "What do you say?"

"Just a dance, eh? Alright. One short one," Mai answered, easing up. She wasn't the type to decline a dance or stay angry forever.

Merlin bowed, and reached out for her hand. She took his, and they started to dance under the moonlight and starlight.

Although Mai was dancing with him, her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about Kai. She was looking back to the dance floor for Kai. Unfortunately, Mai couldn't find him among the crowd dancing in the ballroom. 

"What's the matter, Mai?" Merlin asked, alarming Mai.

"How did you know my name?" Mai questioned back and stopped dancing. She took several steps away from him. "I didn't tell you my name."

"Don't be afraid."

"Why shouldn't I? Is this a prank? Enrique!!! That cousin!"

"So, you're truly Enrique's cousin. You're more beautiful than I imagined," Merlin flattered.

"Huh? Enrique!!!" Mai screamed panicking, but no one from inside of the ballroom could hear her over the loud rock music.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I'll tell you then. I'm Merlin, your fiance."

"My fiance?! You're crazy!"

"Just crazy about you."

"ERRR!!! I can't be engaged! I never accepted! I'm not old enough for marriage! "

"Well, actually. It was decided among our parents."

"Prearranged marriages?" Mai questioned and he nodded. Her face turned pale. She was paralyzed at the thought. All the life energy in her seemed to have been drained from her body.

"Don't worry, the marriage isn't until valentine's day," Merlin assured.

"My birthday? When I turn eighteen," Mai said, even more shocked. "That's just about four months."

"Yes. It is too long."

"Well. You don't have to worry about that, Merlin 'cause there will be no marriage between us," Mai replied sternly.

"But, there will. You'll see."

"You don't understand. I don't love you, Merlin! I don't know you," Mai blurted out boldly. "I'm in love with someone else."

"I cannot accept that. I love you, and you will fall in love with me!" Merlin threatened.

Frightened by his words, Mai tried to run. But her legs were frozen. She couldn't move.

"You can't run away from this, Mai. I will not be denied! The one you claim to love cannot love you, for he shall never find you again," Merlin expressed strictly.

Mai laughed hysterically. "Like if you can do anything about it."

"Well, actually, I can," Merlin said deviously, alarming Mai. She stopped laughing and stared at him. "Since you claim that you don't love me because you don't know me, you will love me when you get to know me."

"Yeah, right," Mai answered sarcastically. "Like if I would ever go and live with you."

"You don't have a choice," Merlin stated with a smirk.

"HA! You're bluffing! You can't kidnap me! Enrique and the others will stop you."

"Not if they can't recognize you."

Mai gasped, tried to run, but still couldn't. Something weird was going on, besides the fact that Merlin admitted that he would kidnap her if he had to. "Why can't I move?"

"I'm not called Merlin for no reason. I'm a magician. A real magician."

"Yeah, right. As if. I probably just stepped on glue," Mai said and struggled to lift her feet from the floor.

"Well. Let me show you my magic."

Mai gasped, "Argh!"

Merlin closed his eyes. He began to chant a spell. Mai started screaming for help. No one could hear her. And even if they did, it was already too late, for something bizarre happened to Mai.

Mai and her clothes began to shrink in size as Merlin continued to chant. Her voice changed. Her appearance changed. Mai changed into a little child, around the age of four to six years old.

Merlin opened his eyes. He look at the child that stood in front of him. "Mai. My mini Mai."

"You will pay dearly for this!" Mai tried to bluffed, still struggling to lift her feet. But her voice was too cute to really threaten anyone.

Merlin ignored her weak bluff. He snapped his fingers. "Wahhh! Ouch!" Mai whimpered when she finally lifted on feet, but fell. Mai quickly sprang back up. She made a run for it. Merlin blocked her from the entry to the ballroom.

"No one can help you. The spell can only be broken when you and another confess love for one another. So, until you admit you love me, you're stuck as a child! And you better confess before our wedding, Mai!"

"NEVER!!!" Mai shrieked as she pulled a pendant from the necklace around her neck. It was similar to Max's pendant. It had a picture of a bit-beast. "Windra! BLIZZARD FURY!" Mai yelled.

A spirit of a dove, embodied by white light, emerged from the pendant in answer to her holder's call for help. Windra, the white dove, attacked, sending a small blizzard to freeze Merlin.

Merlin, overwhelmed by the power of the attack, was frozen, and Mai, taking advantage of the opportunity, recalled her bit-beast and started to run back into the ballroom. It was a narrow escape for Mai.

Mai, scared, ran around the ballroom. She, cutting through the crowd, searched for her help--Mi and Enrique while Merlin used his magic to shatter the ice. He dashed, in search for her.

"MI!!! MI!!!" Mai repeated, but no one could hear her over the loud music. Mai fell to the floor. Crying she whined, "Mi. Where are you?"

"Here I am," a voice from behind called out. Mai turned around and yelled her name again.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Mi. It's Mai," Mai said, stopped crying. Mai showed her sister her dove bit-beast.

Mi replied by placing her hand around her own pendant. "Windra and Shadow. Oh, Mai. What happened to you?"

"This party is a set-up. I'm engaged to an evil magician. Merlin, cast a spell, changing me into a child when I told him that I would never love him. He's after me! Help me, Mi! Help me!"

"Calm down. I will help, Mai. How?"

"Take me home. We'll figure things out there," Mai suggested.

"Alright, Mai," Mi said before Merlin turned in the direction to where her sister was.

With great haste, Mai and Mi left the mansion. They hid in the shadows. "Shadow! I call forth you!" Mi's pendant glowed, and beamed out a spirt. Her bit-beast was the same size as Windra, the spirit of the dove. Shadow was the spirit of the black raven. "Shadow Flight," Mi commanded and Shadow obeyed.

Shadow Flight was a special ability that Mi's bit-beast had. It was a transportation command. Shadow, the black raven, spreaded out its wings and allowed Mai and Mi to climb on board its back. When Mai and Mi made a grip on Shadow, it soared into the air. "Shadow. Take us home."

Looking up into the sky, people on the streets, envisioned a moving cloud in the shape of a bird. Obviously, it was Shadow, Mi's bit-beast, flying.

  
  


Fifteen minutes later, Mai and Mi arrived home, in an apartment building. Mi opened the door with her keys, and Mai quickly ran in, sprawled out on her bed, crying.

Hastily, Mi closed the door, and ran to try to comfort her troubled older sister, who appeared to have become her younger sister.

"Mi. What am I supposed to do now?" Mai complained, weeping louder.

"Hush. Don't cry. Mai. We can figure this out. Tell me, is there a way to reverse the spell?" Mi asked.

"There is a way. I don't think it'll work," Mai said, continuing to cry.

"Still tell me, Mai. I can only help if you tell me."

"Alright, Mi," Mai replied and stopped sobbing. She went on to explaining how the spell can be reversed.

  
  


Elsewhere, back at Enrique's new mansion, the party continued even though some of the guests left. Merlin was conversing with Enrique. He wanted to find out where Mai could run off to. Fortunately, Enrique had no idea. Instead, Enrique said, "This was to be her home."

  
  


Elsewhere, on the streets, of Japan, Mariah and Emily followed the Bladebreakers to their house.

  
  


(A/N: That's right, all the Bladebreakers are living in the same house, with different rooms. A gift from Mr. Dickinson, so the team can remain as a team.)

*****

The next morning, the doorbell to the Bladebreakers' house rang. "I'll get it," Max offered happily and got up from his chair around the dining table.

"Alright. Breakfast's ready," Ray called out and he turned off the stove in the kitchen while Mariah and Emily placed the platters of food onto the dining/breakfast table. Kai and Tyson were seated opposite to each other, while Kenny sat beside Tyson. Tyson drooled as Emily placed food in front of him. "That looks YUMMY! ME EATING FIRST!"

  
  


Meanwhile, Max opened the door, and found a strange little kid, with a knapsack, standing in front of him. "Hi ya, little girl. What ya doing here without your mommy and daddy?"

The little girl was Mai. She had the pendant with her bit-beast around her neck. She handed him a note.

Max read it out loud. "Sorry to bother you. You must help me. Someone is after her, so take care of her for me. I'll be back sometime in February. Signed, a stranger in need."

Max, not knowing what to do, yelled, "GUYS!!!"

  
  


To be continued....


	2. Do You Remember Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade despite how much I really want to.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the 2nd chapter taking so long.... I had writer's block plus evil homework and projects, which I still do....**oh the agony**

This chapter is really really dull and badly-written...flame me if you want... I don't think I'll mind... Hopefully, the rest of the story will get better...*cries* /Why can't I just skip to the fun parts?!/

  
  


This is re-edited 'cause when I was re-reading it I found a major error...the part with Mai summoning her Windra bit-beast.

Chapter 2: Do you remember me?

  
  


As soon as the others heard Max's voice calling out for them, all of them, except Kai and Tyson hustled to the front door, anxious to see what the matter was. Kai did however, walked leisurely to the front door. Tyson, now, that's another scenario; he stayed behind, stuffing his mouth with delectable food.

  
  


"KAI!!!" the little girl called out excitingly, rushing to hug him, before he could get a good look at her.

"Ahhh!" Kai whinged when the little girl embraced him. "What do you think you're doing?!?!" Kai groused.

"Hugging you, Kai," the little girl comfortably answered, stating the obvious.

"ERRRR!" Kai growled, pushing the little girl away.

"Ouch," the little girl whimpered when Kai accidentally used too much of his strength to push her away, and caused her to topple onto the concrete pathway. Still on the ground, she bursted into tears, crying out, "Don't you recognize me, Kaaiiii?"

Kai examined the little girl as she picked herself up from the cold concrete ground. Her hair and face were both familiar. She had short hair with streaks of reds, browns, oranges, as well as black. She reminded him of the bewitching girl who he danced with at Enrique's Halloween party the night before. She [the little girl] was also wearing the same pendant around her neck as the girl he met, but never gotten her name. She knew his name, but that's probably because he's known throughout the world for his beyblading talent. There was something different. The little girl in front of him didn't have glitter on her hair or the same voice, height or age as the girl whom he felt strangely attracted to at the party. Perhaps, this little girl in front of him is her little sister, Kai thought.

Not getting an answer from Kai, the little girl realized that he, Kai, didn't remember her at all, and so she cried even louder. Everyone covered their ears with their hands as best as they could.

"Ah! Don't cry, little girl," Ray complained, "You're making my ear drums go crazy."

"I'm sorreeee [sorry]...." she said, still weeping, but now softer.

"Tell us your name. What is it?" Mariah inquired.

Ceasing to cry with all her will, the little girl answered Mariah, "My name's Mai. Yours?"

"MAI?!?!" everyone [not Mai or Tyson of course] repeated in shock.

"That's right, that's my name. What about it?"

"Nothing really. It just that it rhymes with Kai," Max blurted out, laughing nervously.

"Hmp," Kai replied, crossing his arms.

Glancing at Kai, Mai thought in hopelessness. 'Perhaps Mi was right. Love at first sight only happens in fairy tales. Even love in real life doesn't exist. No, Mai, you mustn't feel that way. Kai's probably just... just... not ready to accept me with open arms... somewhere, deep inside, he feels something for me... You saw that, Mai, you did, when you danced with him...'

'Why is she looking at me like that? Those peculiar downcast amethyst eyes,' Kai thought, feeling somewhat uneasy and some pity towards Mai. "Where are your parents?" Kai asked Mai in an emotionless tone.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that," Max started to say. In one of his hands was a piece of paper in which he then bestowed to Kenny.

Kenny read it out loud. "Sorry to bother you. You must help me. Someone is after her, so take care of her for me. I'll be back sometime in February. Signed, a stranger in need."

"This must be a joke," Emily declared, "We should go and report this to the authorities."

"The police?" Mai asked skittishly.

"Absolutely. This is serious," Kenny agreed. "You do want to go back home, don't you, Mai?" Kenny asked her.

"Ummm... certainly, but not as much as going to the police and... and filing a report..."

"You make it sound like a bad idea," Kai commented. "Hmmm.... Why is that?"

'That because if we do that, that wicked magician Merlin is going to find me when he gets informed of my location by my stubborn and conservative parents who would be called up by the police,' Mai thought as she narrowed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Tell me, Kai, what did you feel when you danced last night," Mai requested.

The others stared oddly at Kai as he made his reply, "What are you talking about? I don't recall dancing with anyone last night. By the way, you sound as though you knew where I was last night. Were you spying?"

Mai, too depressed to be offended by Kai's accusation, answered him bluntly, "The girl you danced with, Kai-- I know her. I was with her at the party."

"Hmmm..." the others [not Kai, of course] mumbled with great interest.

"She's... um... how should I say this... um..." Mai stuttered, trying to make up a story hastily, "she told me all about her encounter with you [Kai] --"

"Yes... go on, this is rather interesting," Emily stated and the others [besides Kai and Mai] nodded.

"All I really want now is to know what you felt last night," Mai stated, eyeing Kai.

Kai, feeling a little awkward towards the subject, answered sternly, "If you really want to know, Mai, I'll tell you. I felt--"

"Yes... Go on, you felt--" said Tyson in anticipation. He had unexpectedly appeared from behind Kai.

"Tyson," Max, Emily, Kenny, Ray and Mariah said altogether.

"What? I had to finish breakfast first. It's the most important meal of the day."

Folding his arms, Kai continued cooly, "Nothing besides annoyance."

Hearing that, Tyson, Max, Emily, Kenny, Ray and Mariah scowled, "KAI!"

"That's too bad, she really thought she felt something special with you," looking at Kai, Mai commented in sadness.

'Huh?' Kai thought.

Heart-broken, Mai slowly started to walk away. 'Oh well, at least, in this state, I won't be marrying that maniacal Merlin. I'm certain he's already forgotten about me just like Kai did, or at least he will during the next eleven to twelve years.'

"Hey, Mai?!?! Where are you going?" Max called after her when he noticed Mai sneaking away.

"Anywhere but here."

"Hey. Wait there, Mai. A little girl like you can't go wandering off without an adult," Mariah called out, halting Mai temporarily.

"I'm not a little girl," Mai answered bluntly. She stood still, just a few metres from them. Taking one last look at Kai, she mumbled, "Goodbye."

"Are we going to just let her leave?" Max asked as Mai started to cross the road.

"Yes," Kai muttered. "It's better if she returns home."

"No! Come back, MAI!" Mariah yelled. "If she's in danger, we should help her."

"Don't tell me you believe that counterfeit letter. I'm certain it was just a setup to get us to pamper her," Emily said with coldness in her words.

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray, Mariah and Emily began to debate what to do, while Kai kept a watch on Mai as she began to walk along the pathway, away from their house. 'She'll be fine,' Kai thought, 'I'm sure her parents are just around the corner.'

As Mai continued walking, she lowered her head in disappointment. Without warning, she bumped into someone. "Huh?" Mai gasped when she looked up to see who was in her way.

"And where do you think you're going, Little Girl?" the figure asked in an authoritive voice. The figure belonged to a male police officer in his mid-thirties.

"I'm going home, Officer," Mai answered.

  
  


At the same time, all the Bladebreakers, except Kai, and Mariah and Emily continued to debate until Kenny made a realization. "GUYS?! What are we doing? By time we finish debating, Mai's already gone."

"Not necessarily, she just over there," Kai pointed out as he directed their attention to a little girl with a uniformed officer. All, except for Kai, walked at a steady pace towards Mai. Kai did join them, but he decided to lock the door first. 'Those mindless friends.'

At the same time, the officer continued his questioning. "And where is home?"

"Out of town," Mai asked the officer bluntly.

"Little Girl, where are your parents?"

"At home."

"And where is that?"

"Out of town."

"Perhaps you should come with me to find--" the officer started to say before he was interrupted.

"Excuse, Officer, Sir, but we know who she is," Tyson claimed.

"Is this true, Little Girl? Do you know them?"

Mai shook her head. "No, Sir. I thought I knew one of them, but I guess not."

"Which one would that be?"

"It doesn't matter now. I just wanna go home," Mai replied with a heavy heart.

"Alright then. But we'll have to go back to the station to do that," the officer suggested.

"Do we have to? I know where I live and how to get here," Mai whined as she looked at the officer with puppy dog eyes, "Can't I just go there myself?"

"You can, when you're older, but for now, you have to come with me to the station," the officer answered, not giving into her eyes. "There you can explain everything so I can get you back home."

"Okay," Mai said in defeat. She didn't want to delay her departure from Japan any longer. She wanted to go home, back to Canada. That was where she thought Mi, her responsible little sister, was headed to after she escorted Mai to the Bladebreakers' house.

"I believe all of you should come along too, to clear some things up," the officer requested.

"Fine," Kai answered for them.

And so, all of them began to make their way to the police department. However, they had to make a stop at a coffee and breakfast place. When all of them finally had breakfast, Max, Tyson, Ray and Mariah took a cab while Kai, Kenny, Emily and Mai sat in the officer's car.

  
  


[A/N: Tyson had breakfast again... He complained that looking at food just makes him hungry...And don't worry, the food at the Bladebreakers' house are all covered...Tyson didn't want them to get spoiled...]

*****

When they finally arrived, the officer led them to his office. Everyone took a seat, all facing the officer. Skittishly, in her seat, Mai asked, "This won't take long, right?"

"Not to worry yourself, Little Girl. All I need to do first of all is to get some information that'll be useful in my search for your parents. You just need to be a little patient and ask some questions," the officer said as he switched on his computer.

'I should have brought Dizzi with me,' Kenny thought.

"Oh. Okay. But after that I should be leaving before he finds me," Mai blurted out by mistake. She had given them more information than what she intended to.

"Who's he? Actually, better yet, tell me your full name," the officer asked with great interest as he opened a program on his computer.

"My name's Maizaru Takarnara [My-zar-ru Tak-kar-nar-ah]. But everyone calls me Mai," Mai answered obediently and the officer typed in her full name onto the computer so he could see if her name matched anyone missing in Japan.

As the computer continued to analyze and find a match, the officer went on to asking her the most general question of them all. "Tell me exactly who you are and what happened."

"I guess I should start from the beginning, ah?"

"'Yes. I would think so too," the officer said and Mariah, Emily and the Bladebreakers patiently waited for her explanation as best as they could.

"Okay then. Brace yourself. I'll tell you from where it all started."

'The suspense is almost killing me,' Kenny told himself.

'I can't stand this waiting!' Tyson shouted in his mind.

'Why does she look so much like her? Could she be her daughter? Mai did say that she's the oldest, and the girl I danced surely wasn't this young.'

'I wonder what really happened to Kai last night,' Ray thought as he stared at Kai who appeared to be mediating.

"You see, me and my younger sister, Mizaru [Me-zar-ru] took a late flight to Japan several nights ago from Canada. Our plan was to go and enjoy our cousin's, Enrique's party--" Mai started to say when she was rudely interrupted. 

"YOU'RE Enrique's cousin?!?!" Tyson blurted out in astonishment and Mai nodded, not sounding very thrilled.

"We went there. And there I saw Kai and so I sent my sister away to say hello to our cousin. We danced but then some stranger pulled me away into the balcony. The impolite guy who pulled me away apologized and explained to me that he only wanted to have a dance with me. Seeing that he was sorry, I accepted. But then, while we were dancing, he said my name. I DIDN'T tell him my name," Mai explained, getting emotionally unstable. She could feel the strong urge to cry as she recalled last night. 'Why am I telling them this?!?! They'll never believe me! No! Mai! Don't think that! You must have hope! You must do anything and everything in your power to-- To what, Mai?!?! For what?!"

'She's changing her story again,' Kai and his friends thought.

"Ahhhh!!!! I'm so confused!!!" Tyson shouted.

"Take it easy, Tyson," Ray said. "I'm sure it'll turn out to be very logical."

"That's the plan. Just continue slowly, Mai," the officer told her as he waited for the results on his computer.

"Okay," Mai replied and a tear ran down from her eyes but no one noticed it. 'Keep it together!' she commanded herself. 'Act like your sister--be strong, don't cry.'

"Hmm. I soon learnt that he knew my name because he claimed that he and I were engaged and getting married as soon as I turn eighteen next year. Tell me, Officer, is there a law against prearranged marriages?"

"Ahhh.... Well....," the officer stuttered. His mind was elsewhere. "Ah-ha! You're not on the missing list."

"Of course not. My sister knows where I am, or at least where I should be," Mai commented.

"Hold on. You said you were going to get marry next year. You don't look eligible," the officer finally realized. "Where are your sister and parents? This is a serious matter."

"My sister? I dunno. My parents are in Canada, on business affairs." 

"How could you be wed next year? That's outrageous!" Emily strongly expressed.

"Well, actually, I could if I wanted to."

"HUH?!"

"I didn't finish telling all of you what happened," Mai reminded.

"Well then. Please, do go on," Kai demanded cooly. He was skeptical.

All she wanted was to return to her normal form. Moreover, she desired that Kai would be the one to break the curse. Perhaps, by telling them the whole story, they can somehow help her, at least that's what she thought as she finished her story quickly before there were more interruptions.

When Mai finally finished revealing, practically everything that happened to her, everyone was even more doubtful of her story.

"You can't expect us to believe such a wild imaginative story," Kai criticized.

"Actually, I believe in strange, and magical occurrences, such as bit-beasts. And she can prove her story. If her cousin can recognize her as his cousin who is actually going to be wed next year, Mai's story is a fact, " the officer stated. "How about giving us the number to your cousin Enrique, Mai?"

'FINALLY! Someone, besides my sister, who can be convinced of the truth,' Mai thought. She stood up, unstrapped her knapsack and took out a silver plated cell phone from inside of the largest pocket. "How about I dial the number and you talk?" Mai asked the officer and he nodded.

"It's still ringing. Here," Mai said and handed the officer her cell phone. She then strapped on back her knapsack and sat back down in her chair, away from Kai.

"Hello--" the officer started to say before Mai interrupted, asking to be excused to the washroom. He nodded as he continued to talk on the phone. Mai left his office, heading for the girl's washroom.

"I'm sorry, but Master Enrique just left the country at dawn," a male voice on the other line informed the officer.

"What about Oliver?" he continued to ask and the voice spoke again, informing him that Oliver left with Enrique. "Robert? Johnny? Anyone that may know Maizaru Takarnara?"

"Well, actually, Master Johnny is here at the mansion [the mansion that held the Halloween party]. Shall I put him on the line for you?"

"Yes. Please do. That'll be great," the officer answered in relief. He finally got someone who hasn't departed from Japan. The butler placed him on hold.

At the mansion, the person who took the call was one of Enrique's butlers. He used another line, line two, on the telephone to ring up Johnny who was still sleeping in his room.

Inside Johnny's room, the phone rang, alarming a sleeping and grumpy Johnny. "ARGH! I need sleep. I stayed up too late last night searching for Mai and Mi," Johnny expressed, agitated, and picked up the clamouring phone that was driving him mad. "HELLO?!"

"Good morning, Master Johnny. Sorry to disturb you, but there is someone on line one who request to speak with you about the young Mistress Maizaru," the butler informed calmly, despite Johnny's rude greeting.

'MAI?!' Johnny thought as he said, "Okay then. Thanks."

"Always at your service. Goodbye now, Master Johnny."

Johnny hung up and dialed line one. "Hello. This is Johnny speaking. What were you saying about Mai?"

Hearing that, the officer filled in, "Well, there's someone here at the police station at... claiming to be Maizaru Takar--"

"I'll be right there! Don't let her leave," Johnny impatiently exclaimed and hung up the phone.

"HUH?" the officer said as the line was cut. "He hung up. But he's headed this way."

'I thought that Merlin said that she left to return to Canada to make wedding preparations right after dancing with him. He said she was so excited that she left right away. That was all gibberish! I knew he couldn't be trusted. Oh Mai, I didn't see you at the party. Are you in trouble again?!' a worried Johnny thought, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, taking a quick shower, dressing into his new attire. In a black limousine, Johnny left the mansion in the direction of the police station that he was told that Mai was at. Luckily, the distance between the mansion and the station wasn't great, and this was a great advantage, for Mai was still the girl's restroom, deciding whether she should return to the apartment by herself or wait for Enrique to prove that she was telling the truth.

'Ooh.... I wish if Mi was here. She can take me back home on Shadow's back,' Mai thought as she stared into the large mirror in the restroom. Lucky she was tall enough to see her reflection. She was the only one inside the restroom. Sighing, she called out to her bit-beast. "Windra!" However, Windra did not respond. "Windra! Windra?! Windra? Win--" Mai repeatedly commanded until a female officer entered the restroom.

"What were you saying, Little Girl?"

"Nothing important really. I was just wondering if that is called a window," Mai quickly said as she pointed to the glass. Not wanting to draw more attention, she pretended not to know what a mirror was instead of telling the female cop that she was actually calling out her bit-beast's name.

"Um... Actually, Sweetie, that's a mirror. So you can see your reflection."

"Oh. Okay."

"What's your name?" she asked, smiling.

"Um... It's Mai. I need to go now, Ma'am," Mai mentioned, making her exit. In frustration, Mai pondered why her bit-beast came to her rescue last night, but didn't bother to respond when she called forth it just now.

"Oh. Okay. What a cute little girl."

  
  


Almost as slow as a tortoise, Mai started to make her way back to the officer's room. She didn't want to face them again. Halfway there, Mai decided to leave. Dashing towards the police station main entrance without looking, Mai collided with someone who was entering the station with as much haste as she was exiting. "Ahhhh!" Mai shrieked when she almost landed on the floor but a hand reached out to her to grab her by her hands, preventing her fall. "Ah!" Mai whimpered when the figure pulled her body close to his.

Mai could hear the figure's heart beating. In curiosity, she looked up as she began to step backwards, trying to see who she crashed into. "Johnny?! Oh it's you, Johnny!" Mai yelled in relief and excitement as she rushed to hug him. It was really Johnny.

"Mai?!" Johnny asked in disbelief as Mai cuddled herself against his body. Feeling her warm body against his caused Johnny's face to redden. Though he was enjoying her sweet hug, he felt a little embarrassed as some eyes started staring at them. Only one person could ever make him feel uneasy and vulnerable to embarrassment and blushing--it was Mai. "Mai."

"I'm so glad you could recognize me, even in this form," Mai replied as she finished hugging him for comfort. She took several steps backward to give him space. Every officer resumed with their usual work. His face returned to its normal coloured complexion.

Gazing down, straight into the little girl's eyes, Johnny was finally convinced completely. It was Mai. Only Mai could have those mysteriously enchanting amethyst eyes. "What happened? Why are you so-- so tiny?"

"Um... Can we talk it over somewhere else but here?"

"Sure, Mai," Johnny said, smiling sweetly, "How about over cups of hot chocolate?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Johnny," Mai commented, beaming a smile at him. Johnny's face started to glow a shade of pink as they walked out together, hand in hand.

  
  


To be continued....

  
  


A/N: Yes. Johnny did actually smile in a nice, non-schemish way. And he blushes too! Lucky, it's only Mai that can make him react like that. How is this possible? Just a note before you go and review, that is if you are: I'm not intending to pair Johnny with Mai...you can comment about this on the review board if you wish....Perhaps, I'll see what I can do...^__^ ok then, until next time...By the way, I know I shouldn't mention this to all of you because you might get mad at me, but I feel I should tell you...and so I will, I was going to type more for this chapter, but I did a word count and found out that it was already very lengthy...I didn't want to keep you from reading other fanfics or do more interesting things, so I decided to keep it at this... Next chapter, I plan to make someone to take a lie detector test..LOL...won't that be fun?! Ahhhh!

  
  


By the way: MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	3. Chaos

Chapter 3: **Chaos**

            "Two cups of hot chocolate please," Johnny ordered by the coffee shop's counter.  One of the staff filled his order promptly.  Receiving both cups of the hot liquid, Johnny headed to the table where Mai was already seated at.

            "Here you go," Johnny said, placing one of the cups in front of Mai, who faced opposite to him.

            "Thanks," Mai replied as he sat down.

            For fifteen minutes Mai explained her crisis thoroughly to Johnny as they sipped their hot cocoa while elsewhere at the police station, the others except Tyson sat patiently awaiting Mai's return.  Kai, although patient, he saw waiting for Mai as a total waste of his priceless time.  However, he felt that if he had left he would have missed learning the truth if it decides to finally emerge.  And so he decided to wait, at least for a little while, instead of taking a promenade.

            "Why don't you just come and stay with Oliver, Robert or me?  Merlin would surely suspect your cousin Enrique."

            "He'll suspect you also."

            "But we will be able to protect you from him.  Enrique will be too busy getting acquainted with him.  I'm sure that he won't want to be acquainted with anyone else but your family."

            "My sister!  I hope she'll be okay.  Johnny?" Mai asked when she saw him in deep thoughts.

            "Huh?  Oh right.  I'm sure Mi will be alright.  We have to formulate a plan.  This is what we'll do …" Johnny explained when he stepped back into reality.

*          *          *

            Another fifteen minutes flew by, and everyone awaiting Mai's return were growing impatient.  They had sent Mariah to check up on Mai in the washroom, but she couldn't find Mai.  The bladers were about to returned home when suddenly, Mai revealed herself, slowly creeping into the room.  Johnny didn't arrive with her.

            "MAI?!?!  Where have you been?  We've been worried sick," Mariah yelled at her when Mai walked through the door into the officer's room.

            "You sound like my mom," Mai claimed with a shaky voice.

            Mariah was now embarrassed.  They were all staring at her strangely.  She didn't mean to blurt out that.  Mai was staring straight into her eyes, wondering why she said what she said.  She didn't really know Mai well enough; she was just concerned about Mai's safety just like how she is about everyone else's safety.

            "Johnny!" Max exclaimed gleefully, and Mai discontinued looking into Mariah's eyes, and instead set her sights on who was approaching from behind her.

            "Hey, Guys.  Who's this?" Johnny asked, pretending not to know Mai.

            "Don't you know her, Johnny?  She's Enrique's cousin," Emily answered and Johnny shook his head.

            "That's strange.  She claims to know Robert, Oliver, Enrique, Kai, and you," Kenny stated.

            "I don't know why she would think she knows us, but she's not Enrique's cousin.  I know Enrique's cousin, Maizaru, very well, and she is a lot taller and older," Johnny replied confidently.  "Who are you, Little Girl?"

            "I'm Mai.  I'm Mai!  I'm Mai!" she asserted and Johnny shook his head.

            "I don't know her.  I thought you said that Maizaru was here.  "I rushed here hoping to inform her that she's needed elsewhere to prep for the wedding."

            "Whose wedding?" Ray questioned curiously as he eyed Kai.  Kai wanted to know also, but pretended not to care.

            "Her own of course.  She's marrying in a few months.  But since last night, no one has seen her since."

            "AHHH!!!  I'm confused!  How can she know so much and not be Mai?!!!" Tyson yelled, frustrated.

            "Shhh!" the others around him scolded.

            "Let's head into another room," the officer insisted as he glimpsed at Mai who frowned.  "This case must be solved promptly so this little girl can return home.  And the only way to determine if she is truly telling the truth is for both of them to take the lie detector test."

            "Sure.  But we'll have to make it quick.  I have a busy schedule," Johnny agreed.

            Mariah shrugged and nodded.  'Here we go again.  Another headache,' Emily moaned.  The officers led them into another room.

            After a few minutes of connecting wires onto Mai and Johnny to separate lie detectors, both of them were being tested at the same time and the others observed them carefully.  One of the questioned the officer asked Johnny is if he knew the little girl who was sitting beside him.  Johnny, of course, answered no.  Johnny claimed that he knows Maizaru, not her.  The interrogation dragged on until little Mai couldn't stand it anymore and began crying out loud, "I'm Mai!  But I'm not the one getting married!  I'm Mai!  I'm not the Mai that's engaged to Merlin or whoever it is!  I'm JUST MAI!"

            Another officer entered the room to collect the data for analysis.

            Everyone covered their ears as she continued bellowing and weeping.  'Err. She can still cry that loud,' Johnny thought as the officer left with the data.

            "I can't stand it anymore!  Make her STOP!" Kai demanded, exploding with anger.

            Suddenly Mai stopped and they gave out a sigh of relief.  "Sorreee [Sorry], Kai."

            "Hn," was all Kai could say as he closed his eyes and folded his arms.  "Can we leave now, officer?"

            The officer nodded and Johnny waved goodbye.  "See you guys later.  And good luck with the little kid."  Walking away reluctantly, Johnny said mentally, 'Good luck, Mai.  Hope Windra emerges again.  In the meantime, I'll keep watch on Merlin.'

            'Grrr,' Kai thought.  'She's not coming with us.'

            Mariah, Emily and the Bladebreakers were about to leave when Mai clung onto Mariah's leg and pleaded, "Don't leave me here.  I'm scared of cops.  My sister said to stay with you and your friends until she comes back for me."

            "That's too bad.  But I'm sure this officer will get you back home eventually," Emily answered as she tried to remove Mai from Mariah with no avail.

            "Think of this as your punishment for lying," Kai mentioned scornfully.  He hated when people lied to him.

            "Where is your sister?" the police queried.

            "I'm not sure.  She didn't tell me exactly where she was going.  She said to stay low until she works things out."

            "What things?" Max questioned, sounding a bit more serious.

            "Family affairs.  Not to mention the person who's out to get me," Mai answered sorrowfully.

            "How about you tell us your family's name?  We will be able to contact your parents or sister with that piece of information," the police inquired.

            "Um… I know I'm Mai.  My sister told me that the family's name is Takarnara.  Hopefully it is."

            "Little Mai, you don't even know your last name?" Kenny asked in disbelief.  Mai shrugged, letting go of Mariah's waist.

            "Sorry, Kid.  You'll be safer with the police.  They'll handle things," Mariah spoke, trying to reassure Mai before she leaves with Emily and the others.

            "But the public can't know about me.  We placed our trust in you and your friends to protect us," Mai begged when they were almost out the door.  All of them wanted to help her but felt that it was best she stayed with the police.

            "That's nice.  But we didn't agree," Kai rebuked without looking back.  The peculiar feelings towards Mai were repressed, and he wasn't about to show it.

            On their way out of the room, the same officer who took the data for analysis reported back, "Sir, the results show that the boy passed."

            "Did the girl pass also?"

            "Yes, Sir.  She did."  Everyone was now staggered.  "Oh yeah, Sir.  Maizaru Takarnara has just called in to ask for a little girl name Mai."

            "Oh?  What did she say?"

            "Sir, she says that it's best for her to stay with the Bladebreakers until her sister comes back."

            "Did she mention what her relation was with her?"

            "Mai and her sister are foster children, and Maizaru called her Mai and was caring for both of them until Mai's sister decided to leave abruptly because of the marriage between Maizaru and Merlin.  And it was Johnny who just phoned Mi, informing her of his strange encounter, which then caused Mi to call up Maizaru to clear things up."

            "OH!  That explains a lot.  She gave this little girl a name identical to hers," the officer shouted in comprehension while the others looked puzzled.

            'Yeah.  Clear as mud,' Ray and his friends thought in sarcasm.

            "Should I contact the Takarnara family about the little girl?"

            "No.  It seems that the young mistress is already aware of her whereabouts.  That's enough.  What we need to do now is to find a safe place for her to stay until Maizaru or little Mai's sister comes to pick her up."

            "Yes, Sir.  Where?"

            "Send her to crash with Johnny," Emily suggested.  "I'm sure he's got lots of room."

            "He's heading back to Canada to arrange things.  He won't have time to take care of her," the (first) officer said.

            "How about she stays with us?" Max blurted out delightfully and Mai began jumping around.

            Kai glared at him.  'Such insolence.'  The bladers looked at Kai in desperation, waiting for his approval.  Kai sighed in defeat.  "Fine.  But if she's naughty, she's out of there.   And she's not staying in my room.  She gets yours, Max."

            "WHAT?!"

            "It was your idea," Kai said, sneering.

            "Don't worry, Maxy.  We're gonna have lots of fun with Kai!" a hyper and happy little Mai countered.

            'Maxy?!' the bladers thought, slightly amused and slightly shocked.

            Kai darted Max another death glare.  Max stuck his tongue out at Kai, gloating.  Max didn't mind giving up his room to Mai.  He could always take the couch and watch television all day and night.  Max smiled mischievously.  You see to him, the couch and television was like a fridge full of food for Tyson, a lab for Emily and Kenny, or a beystadium for Kai, Ray and Mariah.

            'Uh-oh,' Ray thought.  'What's Max up to?'

            "Not so fast," the officer bellowed before they exited the department.

            "Huh?" asked the young teens as they froze by the main door.

            The police officer returned Mai's cell phone to her.  "Before you go, I just wanted to see what else is in your knapsack, little Mai," the officer explained and Mai allowed him to examine the interiors of her knapsack.  Found within the bag were photographs of Maizaru, Mizaru, and the Majestics, a compact mirror, a bag of clothes, etc.

            "Those are my friends," Mai spoke, pointing to the Majestics in the photo, and tears pricked from her eyes.  

            Satisfied for some mysterious reason, the officer told them to take care of Mai and to report back to the station or the Takarnaras if anything bad happens.  Then, he said farewell to the teenagers.

*          *          *

            "You're not to enter the lab," Emily taught Mai as they sauntered home.

            "Or to touch any of the food in the fridge that has the name Tyson on them," Tyson added immediately.

            "Oh?" Mai asked, looking up at Tyson's face.

            "Tyson!  Your name isn't on any food," Mariah snapped.

            "It will be as soon as I get home.  My cousin, who's about her age, eats more than me.  She might just finish off all of my food."

            All of them blasted Tyson annoyed looks.  "I'm offended.  I'm not that greedy.  I won't steal and eat your food, Tyson.  I might get food poisoning.  And besides you should go on a diet; too much fat wouldn't do you any good, Tyson.  You need more muscles and less fat, like Kai," Mai said as she halted and looked back towards Kai dreamily.

            "Hmph!" Tyson was insulted, folding his arms.  Everyone except Tyson and Kai snickered.

            "Hn," was all Kai said as his face had a little pinkish glow when the others had turned to face him.  He didn't care much of what this foolish little girl thought of him so he quickly regained his cold complexion.  When they resumed to walking home, Kai sniggered at what Mai said about Tyson.  'Kids today say the darnest thing.'

*          *          *

            Upon entry into the Bladebreakers' house, Mai enthusiastically hopped all around the house to familiarize herself with her new temporary home while the others halted by the front door, flabbergasted.  She awed as she peeked behind every door she noticed.

            "I'm heading back to my chamber.  Dizzi and I need to do some research," Kenny said, quickly retreating to his bedroom to prevent Mai from entering and from tinker with anything in his room.

            "Anyone who missed breakfast should consume it now; training starts in exactly thirty minutes.  Whoever is late will do the dishes for the next seven days."

            "Aye, aye, Captain Kai!" Tyson shouted and saluted him.  Kai, ignoring Tyson, walked away and headed in the direction of the backyard for some solitude.

            "Um, that's disturbing.  You're not supposed to salute unless you called him Sir or Ma'am," Ray remarked.

            "Aye, aye, Ma'am Ray," Tyson exclaimed crazily with a smirk.  Emily, Mariah and Max snickered in amusement.

            "Ma'am Ray?!  TYSON!!!" Ray cried out in fury.

            Clumsily, Tyson began running to his room for protection against a provoked White Tiger who was in full pursuit.

            "Come back here!  Tyson!" Ray bellowed and continued chasing a laughing Tyson until Tyson hurriedly locked himself in his own room.

            'Safe at last!' Tyson thought, breathing heavily, as his back braced against the cold door.

            "Open up!" Ray demanded crossly and Tyson refused to, leaving Ray to keep yelling and banging at the door for minutes.  'He'll have to leave his room sooner or later,' Ray thought as he quietly left for some training with Kai.

            'Whoa.  It's so quiet now.  Did Ray leave?' Tyson asked himself as he tried to peek through the keyhole.  'I need food,' he thought hungrily when he saw no Ray.  Silently and slowly, Tyson opened the door.  But, when he was about to step out, he realized that Ray could be in the kitchen waiting for him.  It would be the most likely place to find Tyson at any time of the day when he's not beyblading someone.  All of his friends knew that.  There would be no question about it that Ray would be there, eagerly awaiting for Tyson.  At least that's what Tyson believed.  But he couldn't just give up on food when his tummy rumbled.  Quietly as he could, Tyson tiptoed to the kitchen as he glanced around for Ray.  To his surprise, no one was there in the kitchen.  It was just so tranquil.  No noises could be heard from any direction within the house.  It was his perfect opportunity to grab a bite before beyblading exercise.  He looked in the fridge and didn't see any food he could just pop into the microwave to cook.  Not accepting defeat, Tyson panned his head from left to right and then from right to left until he spotted on the table something that was covered by a large stainless steel bowl.  Excitingly, he sprinted towards it, and lifted the metal bowl to find a meal already prepared.  'Aw.  Shucks.  Max must have saved it for me,' Tyson thought, feeling appreciated and adored, as he sat down.  "Okay, time to dig in," Tyson mumbled and began to gulp down on a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a mixed salad, a large plum, and a mug of hot cocoa.

            A few minutes later, the chicken noodle soup and the salad disappeared while the plum was being bitten by the navy-haired teen.  Too preoccupied by food, Tyson didn't realize that Mai was passing by the kitchen's entrance with a half-eaten green apple in her right hand.  Her face reddened with madness when she discovered Tyson enjoying every bite of the plum.  'That was for Kai!  GRRR!' She roared when Tyson finished off the plum and started to sip the hot cocoa.  Furious that Tyson had devoured the lunch she prepared for Kai when the others left for practice, she impulsively pelted the apple in her hand at Tyson.

            "OW!" Tyson shrieked.

            'Yes!' Mai thought triumphantly when the apple hit Tyson's hand.

            Neither of them realized that his hand had let go of the mug until they heard a sharp noise.  The mug had shattered upon hitting its surface against the tiles.  Looking down beside him, they saw shattered mug and some spilled hot cocoa.  A half-eaten apple was not too far away from it.  'Who did this?' he questioned and turned to look in the direction of where the apple was shot from.  "MAI?!"

            "Uh-oh," Mai shouted and began to run away.

            Tyson forgetting all about Ray and his training ran after her, yelling, "Come back here!"

            Mai had no idea where she was going and neither did Tyson who was more concentrated on capturing Mai.  All Mai was doing was running frantically in search of an exit while Tyson remained in full pursuit until they both found themselves crashing into Kai, who was in the middle of a blade battle against Emily, Max, Mariah and Ray in the backyard.  It was Kai versus the rest.  The Chief was also there, except he was paying attention to his laptop.  Loud thuds could be heard when all three of them went off balance and collapsed onto different locations on the grass.  Whimpering, all three of them brushed themselves up. 

            "What is the meaning of this?!" Kai growled, glaring at both of them.

            "It was his fault," Mai blamed Tyson while Tyson blamed her at the same time.

            "Hmph!" both Mai and Tyson barked at each other as they looked away from each other angrily.

            "What did you do this time, Tyson?" Max asked, making it sound like Tyson was the defendant as Kai continued to stare at both suspects irately.

            "What you do mean what did I do?!  I'm telling you it was all her fault!"

            "Alright, Mai, is that true?" Mariah asked her.

            "It's all his fault," Mai replied bluntly.

            "I was just enjoying the mug of hot cocoa when she threw an apple at me," Tyson stated innocently.  (A/N: hmm… I'm not sure that he is even innocent. Lol)

            "Way the go, Mai!" Ray exclaimed, showing his support to Mai, who raised an eyebrow at his remark while the others looked at him strangely.  He was rejoicing; after all, he was still furious with Tyson for calling him a 'Ma'am'.

            "What mug of hot cocoa?" Max questioned curiously and dreamily.

            "Max!" Emily scolded.  "Just forget about those silly details."

            "The hot cocoa you put on the table for me, Max."

            "I didn't."

            "Yes, you did."

            "No, I didn't.  If I had made any, I would have drank all of it," Max explained.

            "If it wasn't you, then, it must have been—" Tyson slowly said as he turned to look at Mai.

            "ME!" she shouted without looking at him.  "And it wasn't for you, Tyson."

            "If it's not for me, who was the meal for?!"

            "ME!" Mai retorted.  She wasn't going to reveal to them that she had made the meal for Kai.

            "Alright!  That's enough!  Let's head back into the house to cool down," the Chief suggested.

            "You sure about that?" Mai asked, reluctant to enter the house.

            "Yea.  Are you sure?" Tyson joined in, causing suspicion.  Max, Emily, Mariah, Ray and Kenny ignored their questions and entered the house while Mai and Tyson quietly stood against the wall of the house in the backyard.

            A moment later, both of them heard their names being bellowed almost angrily.  They peeked into the house and saw their friends standing before them.  "Come in," Mariah welcomed strictly.

            Tyson and Mai laughed nervously as they took small and slow steps into the house.  As soon as they saw a fallen jacket-hanger, Tyson began to whistle and look at the ceiling.

            "Look at the mess both of you caused!" Emily pointed out to all the stuff littered in front of them.

            "AHH!" yelled Kai from the kitchen area.

            It was very unusual for all of them, except Mai, to hear Kai screaming like that unless he was really really really ticked off.  Kai only growled that loudly only a few times and only on special occasions when Tyson somehow managed to exceedingly offend Kai.  All of them raced into the kitchen only to find a really crossed Kai staring straight at them.  They looked at the mess near Kai's feet.  'Uh-oh.  It was Kai's mug!' they all thought in unison when they saw 'Kai' and 'Touch and Die' inscribed on a piece of broken ceramic, which resembled the bottom part of a mug.  They lifted their heads up and discovered that Kai's facing was reddening with anger, and at any moment he might unleash his anger and perhaps his bit-beast upon Mai and Tyson for destroying his favourite and only mug.

*          *          *

To be continued….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

**A/N:**  I'm dreadfully sorry about the late update.  I had writer's block, lot of school stuff to eradicate.  Anyway, this is a horrible and lame chapter.  All reviews are welcomed.  Tell me what you think of it.  I'm hoping for more than three (positive) reviews (except from my real friends) before I continue because I don't think there's any demand for it.  Indicate if you want me to continue…. 


	4. Play Nice or Get Evicted

**A/N:** To everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter: thanks.  Well, here's the next chapter.  There may still be lots of spelling and grammatical errors; sorry about them.  I edited several times already.  And I doubt I got rid of all of them.  Bear with me and hopefully enjoy the chapter. ^^

Chapter 4: **_Play Nice or Get Evicted_**

            "It's her fault," Tyson accused, pointing his index finger at Mai, who wore a look of childish innocence across her face.  'Don't look innocent with us, Missy.'

            Fuming with anger, Kai didn't care exactly whose fault it was.  His prized mug had fallen victim to two annoying little rascals.  In a rough, terrifying voice, he blared, glaring at two culprits, "Both of you little trouble-makers, within an hour, you will collaboratively tidy up the mess in this house!  And when and only when this house is neat and tidy again, Mai, you will report to Max, and he will teach you the ground rules of this house."

            Mai gulped in fear and nodded.  Kai looked so blood-curdling especially from the angle she was viewing his face.

            "Don't be so gloom, little girl.  I'm gonna teach you all that you need to know in this sweet home of ours so you won't get into trouble like Tyson," the blond boy uttered optimistically.

            'Mutiny!' Tyson thought as his eyes flared up at the sight of Mai retreating to Max's side, and the blonde was allowing her to wrap her petite hands around one of his legs.

            'I'm not getting into this fight,' Mariah thought as she looked at Emily.  'You?'

            'Me neither.  This is strictly their business,' Emily thought as though she was able to read the pink-haired teen's mind.  Emily shot back a glance towards her pink-haired friend, and Mariah intuitively heard her reply. 

            "As for you, Tyson, you incompetent—"

            "I'm not incompetent!" Tyson moaned, putting on a sour face.  He was in hot water with Kai again.  It was like the third time of the week.  Fortunately, tomorrow was a Sunday, the first day of a new week.

            "Kenny and Ray will lecture you about the set of laws in this house again," Kai instructed authoritatively when the two rascals stuck out their tongues at each other.  Kai, wanting everyone's undivided attention, snarled.

            Everyone gulped at his aggression, and surrendered to his demands.  "Mariah.  Emily.  Since both of you will be leaving this Friday, one of you take Mai and one of you take Tyson.  To America or to Hong—"

            "Noooo!" Mai pleaded as she clung herself to Kai's legs.

            At the same time, Tyson complained, clinging himself to Kai also.  "I'll be good!" 

            'Don't ever get kids too soon, Ray, my man,' Ray told himself.

            "You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

            "What do you mean?!  Ray and I pay the bills!" Kai snapped.

            "Me neither!" Tyson exclaimed, joining Mai.

            "It's true.  He and I spend a lot of cash on the house.  Max and Kenny do their shares by running errands and tidying the house bi-weekly.  Tyson, now, he usually cleans up the fridge hourly," Ray whispered to Mariah and Emily.

            While Max, Ray, Kenny, Mariah and Emily looked bewildered, Kai looked infuriated.  "No wrinkling my shirt or pants!  And don't touch me either!" Kai blared crossly as he tried to shake both pesky kids off his legs.  'Darn!  Their grips are firm!'

            Imagining a volcanic eruption from Kai, Ray and Kenny quickly began to pull Tyson away from Kai while Mariah and Max tended to little Mai.

            Once his legs were free, Kai quickly took several steps away from Mai and Tyson.  "Start behaving accordingly or get shipped out this Friday," Kai threatened.  His words startled his friends.

            'He can't be serious, right, Mariah?' Emily asked her friend mentally in disbelief.

            'We're not taking them with us, are we?' Mariah questioned in her head as she and Emily exchanged frightened glances when Kai started ambling away in the direction of his room.

            Suddenly, Mai hugged herself back onto Max's leg and wailed loudly.  Instantly, Max tried to comforted her.  "Hush, little girl.  Max won't let the big tyrant evict you from this house," Max assured softly as his right hand caressed Mai's silky hair.

            'Hmph,' Kai thought as his eyes twitched at the remark Max made about him behind his back.  'Tyrant?!'

            'Hey!  That little rut!'  Jealousy was beginning to sprout within the inner depths of Emily.  Looking at Emily's face, Mariah noted that her friend was steaming with fury.

            "Don't," Mariah heeded Emily before she could cause an outburst.

            "How dare she steal Max from me?" Tyson suddenly blurted out angrily as he leapt up to grab Mai.

            Quickly, Ray and Kenny grabbed him instead before he could lay a finger on the little girl.  "Take it easy, Tyson," Ray ordered.

            "Yeah.  She's younger than you, Tyson.  Set a better example, and stop acting as immature as her!" Kenny spoke prudently as they let go of Tyson.

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Just don't start lecturing about that," Tyson whined.

            Mai discontinued crying.  She glanced up at Max's joyful face.  Her face rubbed against his chest several times before she took another look up at the golden-haired teen.  "Thanks.  Max.  I forgot that I'm a guest here, and that I'm supposed to be all grown-up," Mai uttered sincerely as she gave her new friend a quick embrace before backing away a little.

            "I'm not sure about you being all grown-up," Emily said coolly as she approached Mai and Max with her regained composure.  "But, you are a guest here, squirt," Emily uttered mischievously as her hand ruffled Mai's hair.

            "You may share the guest room with Mariah and Emily," Kenny deduced.  "Since after their departures, you'll have the room all to yourself, Mai."

            Mai glimpsed at Mariah and Emily for their approvals or disapprovals.  "Sure, if there's room for one more," Mariah answered half-heartedly.  'It'll be a long time before Friday.  I fear apocalypse, Emily.  Say no,' Mariah said mentally to Emily.

            Her scientific friend shrugged a yes, and Mariah sighed softly.

            "Thanks!" Mai energetically shouted as she squeezed Mariah and Emily hugs.

            "Gosh!  I hope she's not as hyper as Max.  One Max is enough," Ray murmured to Kenny.

            "Zero Tyson is enough," Kenny murmured back to the raven-haired young man.

            "Huh?  What did you say, Chief?" Tyson inquired.  He wasn't able to hear the mumblings between his two friends.

            "We were saying that you and Mai have to clean up all this stuff," Ray fibbed hastily.

            Mai and Tyson surveyed the room.  It was terrible messy.  If the job wasn't going to be overwhelming, it would be time-consuming and tiring.  "Don't worry, we'll—"

            "See ya later, guys.  Mariah and I will be in our room taking afternoon naps."

            "Yea.  Us girls will need our energy to do some evening shopping tonight," Mariah added promptly.  "Lee and the others wanted souvenirs."

            'Yikes, my bank account,' Ray mulled over with a shiver.

            Max nodded understandingly, and both girls dashed off.

            'Hey!  Why did you let those two get off so easily?!' Kenny scolded Max mentally.

            "Okay, guys.  Let's tidy up these quarters!" Max exclaimed with ecstasy.

            "I'll supervise!" Ray, Kenny and Tyson blurted out altogether.

            Max and Mai glanced at each other before rolling their eyes.  "No one supervises!  Everyone gets a hand in cleaning!" Mai barked.  "Especially you!"  Mai pointed a finger at Tyson, who glared back at her.

            "C'mon, we're wasting precious time.  Let's all do it," Max urged brightly as he started sweeping the broken ceramic pieces into a dustpan.

            After several moans from his friends, they began to follow his example, organizing things back into their positions without more verbal complaints.

            Max divided his attention to rearranging things and supervising his helpers.  If only Tyson and Mai stopped shooting daggers at each other the atmosphere would be less life-threatening.  Ray and Kenny should look a bit more enthusiastic about the thrill of straightening things.  'We need more smiles.  Maybe I should treat them to ice-cream afterwards,' Max mused generously.  'I hope the ice-creams will be cold enough to cool their tempers down and wipe away those frowns while the ground game rules are elucidated.'

                                    *          *          *

            About an hour later, cleaning was done.  Right after that, Tyson took a shower.  Next was Ray.

            Just when the bathroom was vacant again Mariah and Emily aroused to take their baths while almost all of the others were downstairs watching the news.  Sharing one bathroom had always been tough with five guys living in the same house, but now, the situation with five guys and three girls made it rougher.

            Almost two hours later, Mai was occupying the bathroom while Ray knocked at Kai's bedroom's door.  "Kai," he repeated until his friend opened the door.

            "What is it?" Kai grumpily demanded.

            "The house is back to normal again."

            "Yeah.  With one more rodent to feed and shelter," Kai said coldly.

            "Don't be too hard on the little squirt.  I mean, she must be really scared being away from her family," Ray defended with sympathy.

            "Where is she by the way?  And did you and the others teach Tyson and Mai the rules?" Kai queried curiously.

            "No, we haven't.  Max plans to treat us to some ice-creams after dinner.  There's a condition for Tyson and Mai though.  They have to listen attentively to whatever he says before he hands them over."

            "Ah.  I see.  He's black-mailing them," Kai uttered with a snicker.  'That blonde isn't as dense as he looks.'

            "Only Tyson called it that.  Mai and the rest of us called it bribing," Ray replied with a chuckle.  "Anyway, she's taking a bubble bath.'

            "WHAT?!" Kai shrieked.  His eyes widened with shock.  "I can't believe you let her to a bubble bath!  After the arrest of my grandpa, I learnt that he left me with nothing but pain and bills!  Fortunately, Mr. Dickenson took care of them.  But, I had to get part-time jobs to cover our living!  This next hydro bill will wipe out both of our bank accounts, Ray!  I can't believe you!" Kai reprimanded angrily, and Ray's eardrums were suffering.

            'If I don't move out soon, I'm going to grow up deaf,' Ray mused as Kai ushered him away to tell Mai not to consume too much water.

            Once Ray was on his way willingly, Kai slammed his door shut, frustrated.

            Ray tapped on the bathroom door thrice before bellowing, "Hey, Mai!  Kai doesn't want you to waste water!  So, don't use too much!  Okay?"

            "Yesss!" she called out.

            'Good enough,' Ray thought before heading downstairs to help Max and Mariah with dinner in the neat kitchen.

            When Ray joined them in the kitchen, he saw Emily watching Max as he peeled the potatoes skillfully by the counter.  'I taught him that,' Ray thought proudly with a smirk before tapping Emily shoulder.

            Startled, she flinched a little.  "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she barked, turning to glare at Ray.

            Ray surrendered.  His hands were up in the air.  "Calm down.  I'm here to help cook.  Maybe you could go and help peel some potatoes instead of waiting around here with virtually nothing to do."

            "Grrrr.  Fine," Emily replied irately as she sauntered towards Max.  Ray's set of brown eyes sighted his pink-haired girlfriend who was taking out some vegetables from the fridge.  With a smile on his face, he joined her by the sink to wash the greens.

            Meanwhile Kenny left his laptop opened on a corner of the dinner table just to assist in setting up the table for supper.  Dizzi was busy also.  She was calculating the cost of the damages caused and researching online on the Takarnaras.  All but one person was busy.  Actually, come to think of it, Tyson was busy, honestly.  He was genuinely busying himself with the food program on television.  Golly, the exhibition of food was intriguing to him.  It made his mouth watered.  'Yummy' was all Tyson thinking as he rated the food in his head.  See, he was busy.

            At the same time, upstairs, in the chamber of the silent and prim young man, Kai leaned against the wall on his mattress.  He was engaged in a discussion with his bit-beast, Dranzer, hidden away in the confinement of the beyblade in his right palm.

            "She sounds a lot like you when you were younger," a voice coming from the blade expressed with the slightest tone of amusement.

            "I don't remember being such a menace!" Kai asserted.

            "You've blocked most of those childhood memories.  But, trust me on this: you were a handful.  I was there trying to guide you and keep you out of trouble," Dranzer replied sincerely.  "Do you recall the time when you six years old?  You were playing in the backyard with the garden hose.  You were aiming everywhere with it when your father appeared with some suits talking about business.  Excited to see your dad back from his two-week trip, you jumped up and down with the garden hose.  And as a result, you lost your grip on the water hose, and it went out of control, watering more than the lawn, but also everyone in the backyard," Dranzer informed, retelling the past to Kai.

            "I remember that.  They were all soaked, even father.  He grounded me for two days," Kai admitted with a smile.  "And just one month before my seventh birthday, mother and father disappeared during their wedding anniversary vacation.  Grandpa took me in."  Glumness was evident in his voice.  "Everything else before that I've lost."

            "My everlasting friend, I've memorized every detail of every moment I've shared with you."

            "Oh?  Tell me about my mother.  I don't remember her much.  How was she like to me?"

            "Every night, your mother would tuck you in with a bed-time story.  While you were asleep, she gave you a goodnight kiss on your forehead and wished you pleasant dreams," Dranzer answered, fondly recalling the mother and son evening sleeping ritual.

            "I don't know what to say, Dranzer.  Ever since I moved in with Voltaire, he always reminded me that life for me was never better."

            "He lied.  He only wanted to keep you so you could carry out his bidding.  The cruel discipline inflicted upon you hardened your heart, and soon you believed that the path he laid out for you was better than the path you were taking with your parents.  Of course, that path of nurture came to a dead end, but there were other routes, better than the one he set out for you, my warrior."

            "Why are you telling me this now, Dranzer?"

            "You're the one who brought it up," Dranzer answered slyly, "Anyway; I sense that supper is ready downstairs.  Maybe you should go before your friend Tyson eats your share also."

            Kai sighed as he slowly removed himself from his bed with the blade in his grasp.

                                    *          *          *

            Dinner was served; Max and Kenny had finished their suppers early to take their showers; dishes and utensils were stuffed into the dish washer; the counter was wiped squeaky clean.  'I don't understand why Kai would make washing dishes a punishment.  The convenience of a dishwasher makes the culprit Tyson's life easier,' Emily mulled over as she trailed behind Ray, Mariah, Kenny and Max.

            'I told Ray not to buy that blasted machine!  Disciplining Tyson will not be as effective if the consequences aren't dire enough,' Kai yelled angrily to himself when he caught a glimpse of Tyson shutting the door of the washing machine as he passed by the kitchen.  "Are you ready to go, Tyson?!" Kai hollered impatiently as he dug his pocket for his vehicle key.

            "Yep!" Tyson bawled as he darted towards Kai recklessly.  Fortunately, Kai stepped out of the way, causing Tyson to collide with a nearby wall.  Ouch!

            'Serves him right for being reckless,' Kai mused, smiling deviously at a knocked-out and dizzy Tyson.

            "I'm ready also!" a childish voice screamed happily as she rushed downstairs and hugged Kai.

            "Who's this?" a voice unfamiliar to Mai asked as the head of a figure peered in from the entrance door.

            She let go of Kai and looked at the tall figure that was new to her; it was a figure of an elderly man with glasses, a hat, and a cane.  "Ditch the old hat.  Wear a red fluffy pointy hat, a white beard and a red suit, and bring candy canes to be the world's jolliest and earliest Santie [A/N: she means Santa] Clause," she thought aloud imaginatively.

            Playing along, the stranger laughed, "Ho-ho-ho."

            Chuckling, Max introduced in-between laughs, "This is Mr. Dickenson, Mai.  He's going to drive some of us there since Kai's car can't fit all of us."

            "That's right.  But on Christmas Day, I'll be sure to come with candy canes as Saint Nick," Mr. Dickenson said delightfully.

            "Hi," she uttered meekly.  Mai blushed, embarrassed.  Her thoughts had run wild and rolled off of her tongue.  But at least, everyone looked amused, well, all but Tyson who was drooping at the remark about sweets.

            "Okay, who gets Mai, and who gets Tyson?  Mr. D?" Kenny posed.

            "Alright.  My driver and I can take Mai and two other passengers."

            "Ray and I will hitch a ride with you, Mr. Dickenson."

            "Just hold it for a sec.  If you get Mai, Ray and Mariah, that will leave me with a sugar-high Max, Emily, Kenny, and that poor excuse for a blader?"  Kai pointed at Tyson as he gazed at Mr. Dickenson to see his response.

            Tyson perceived Kai's finger as a candy cane floating in mid-air, awaiting him to take a bite.  Just when Tyson was about to sink his teeth into the flesh of Kai's finger, Mai pinched his arm before stepping back.  He awoke from his daydream screaming painfully as the other hand rubbed the sore arm.  "Who pinched me?"  Tyson stared at Mai with suspicion.

            "A pesky little bug," Kai answered.

            "Really?" Tyson asked densely.

            "Anyway, how about I trade Tyson for Ray?"

            "No, Kai!  Don't!  Putting those two in the same car is catastrophic!" Kenny warned.

            'Not my problem if they're not in my car,' Kai thought to himself rather inconsiderately.

            Emily and Mariah sighed.  'Boys; and they say that us, girls, babble on.  They're worse in their bickering.'

            "Gosh.  It seems that neither you nor I are very favored," Mai mumbled to Tyson.

            "It's not that, Mai.  It's just that we don't prefer you and Tyson together if both of you trigger another brawl," Max corrected with a genuine smile when Kenny opened his laptop.

            "How about a solution to the problem, Dizzi?" Kenny asked.

            "Sure, drag little dependable me into the picture without a simple please," Dizzi whined.

            "Please," Kenny uttered as whole-heartedly as possible at the current moment.

            "Okay, Chief, in that case, I have the answer.  Mai goes with Max and Emily.  Don't break up Ray and Mariah or your blade will get some scrapes and scratches in the morning.  Never ever place Tyson with Kai or they'll both groan.  And you and I are inseparable, right, Chief?"

            Kai gave out a faint roar as he eyed the laptop dangerously.

            "Of course; night now, Dizzi," he answered his bit-beast before shutting the laptop.  "Okay, I got it then.  Kai will drive Mai, Max, Emily and I while Mr. Dickenson's take Ray and Mariah to the evening mall."

            "I say we got the better end of the deal, Mariah," Ray whispered into her ears.

            "Don't be so sure, Ray.  Kenny forgot about Tyson," Mariah uttered.

            "What about me?"

            "You're coming along with me," Mr. Dickenson answered authoritatively.  "Now, boy, be on your feet.  March obediently into the car.  No drooling."

            "Dibs on the front seat!" Tyson shouted excitedly as he sprinted towards Mr. Dickenson's car.

                                    *          *          *

            Several minutes into his driving, Kai was about to relax his muscles over the quietness.  Sitting beside him in the front row of his automobile was Kenny with his laptop closed.  Directly behind Kai was Mai.  Max was happily stuck in the middle, while Emily took the other seat near the door.  "I'm bored!" Mai pouted.

            "Let's sing a song then," Max suggested merrily.

            "No!  No 'Wheels on the Bus'!" Kai abruptly shouted.

            "Ok.  The wheels on the car go round and round…."   Max's voice trailed off, substituting some words into the original lyrics of the nursery song.

            'Nooo!!!!' Kenny, Emily, and Kai screamed mentally while Mai high-spiritedly joined in with Max.  'It's going to be a long way there.'

            Meanwhile, snoring in the front row of the other car was the World Champ.  Mr. Dickenson decided to take the back seat right behind his personal driver when Tyson refused to get off the front seat.  Quietly, Ray sat in the middle while Mariah looked through the glass window by her seat.  The White Tiger and Bladebreaker gazed at her distressed face.  He heard a soft moan.  "Don't worry, Mariah.  It is better hearing him snore in his sleep than for him to be awake to cause havoc," he murmured to her.

            'This is going to be a long dreadful night,' Mariah complained in her mind before sighing.

                                    *          *          *

            Twenty minutes passed by with a drag.  Finally, they've reached their destination—the mall.  "Let's us hope we don't end up bankrupt, Ray," Kai whispered to his friend while the others looked in awe at the humongous and busy interior of Japan's second largest evening shopping mall.

            "Whoa.  Everything here still amazes me," the Chief commented.

            'What will amaze me will be silence from those three babies [A/N: Max, Mai and Tyson] for the remainder of the night as well as Ray's credit cards not going over the limit,' Kai mused as he took quick glances at his companions.

            "Let's buy you some new clothes.  What do you say, Mai?"

            "THANKS!" Mai screamed piercingly as she hugged Max.  Jovially, he and Mr. Dickenson laughed.  "Um…"  Mai stuttered.  "Your bank account, Max, it'll be so drained if you get us ice-creams as well as if you buy me new attires," Mai groaned.

            "Gee, this girl never gives up whining," Emily whispered into Mariah's ears.

            "At least, she's being considerate for your boy's financial situation," her pink-haired comrade replied back in a soft voice as Max chuckled at Mai's remark.

            "Don't worry, little Mai.  Mr. Dickenson will cover tonight's costs," Mr. Dickenson generously offered.  Everyone's eyes lit up with hope.  They began to imagine their lists of things to purchase.

            'That was a bad move.  It's your death wish.  Then again, at least it's not going into my account,' Kai commented with a smirk.

            "Awesome!" Tyson shouted gleefully.  "But let's get the ice-creams first.  My belly will be calling out for it if you don't get me some, Max."

            "Sure, as long as you and Mai listen vigilantly to the ground rules of our residential home."  Max spoke in a very grown-up tone of voice.

            Tyson moaned to himself before replying a loud yes to his blond friend.  Mai nodded innocently.  "After that, let's buy back a mug for our dearest Kai."

            'Show-off,' Tyson thought as he looked at the little girl—his adversary.

            Kai snarled inwardly at the mention of 'dearest' before his name.  "Easy does it, Buddy," Ray uttered to Kai when he heard a soft growl from his friend.  "Slowly count from one to ten."

            'Training in the abbey never prepared me for this little obnoxious creature,' Kai reflected, referring to the creature as Mai.  "How can Max handle her?"  Kai asked no one in particular, but got an answer from his other friend who was listening in on things.

            "Oh, he's hyper-active and he can relate to kids," the Chief interrupted, "and the fact that he likes kids."

            "So, he treats them kindly, and they are nice to him in return," Ray added.  "Maybe you should try it also, Kai."             

            Kai shot fiery daggers at Ray.  Abruptly, Ray turned away fearfully.

            "Hey!  GUYS!  Coming?!" Max yelled out to them.  If all three young men didn't hear Max calling out to them, their eyes won't have scanned around to discover that their friends had strode away several metres from them.

            "Coming!" Kenny bellowed.  His friends halted for them to rejoin the group.

            "Alright!  We'll shop till we drop!  Right?!" Mariah declared with an evil cackle, causing her friends to gulp.

            "Mariah isn't like this all the time, is she?" Mai asked nervously as all of them proceeded in the direction of an icy-treats shop.

            "She's as cuddling soft and gentle as a new-born kitten," Ray answered carefully.  'Just don't block her way when she's shopping,' he added quickly, but only to himself.

            "I see," Mai replied.  She didn't believe Ray.  'Oh well.'  Mai sighed before dashing besides Kai and grabbing his wrist.  At least, his hands were in his pockets.

            "Hn," was all Kai wanted to manage as he tried ignoring the youngster holding onto him while they were walking.

            "Aw… My sweet Kai," Mai mumbled dreamily as her body leaned towards Kai's.

            "Hey, what is it that will make you stop this?" Kai asked as politely as possible.

            Mai halted which in turn caused him to stop.  "Give me a ride, up on your shoulders."  She flashed him a sunny side-up beam and gave him the big purple puppy dog eyes.

            "That works on everyone here but me," Kai informed self-satisfyingly.

            "Then, I'm not letting your arm go," Mai declared as she looped her arm around Kai's, locking him tightly.

            Kai tried pulling away, but only gently since he didn't want to hurt her.  Even the slightest ounce of pain he might inflict on her may backfire.  In other words, hurt her and she weeps louder than thunder.  He contemplated on how to get rid of her, but the only thing that came to mind was Ray's comment about Max treating children nicely.  Kai decided to surrender, at least for now.  "Alright, you may hold my hand, as long as you don't cry or whine to me this whole night," Kai proposed as he took out one hand from his pockets.  It reached out for Mai; that is if she agreed and abide by the conditions he laid out.

            Instantly, her hand reached out and clutched his.  "Yep," she answered afterwards.  She rubbed her cheek against his hand.

            Kai's face began to show the slightest tint of pink as his heart skipped a beat.  'Why did I even bother compromising?  She's worse than before,' Kai thought as he stared down at his young companion.  'She does look peaceful though, which means I'll have some peace and quiet from her for the whole night.  As long as no one who knows me is around to see me like this with this kid….'

                                    *          *          *

**A/N:** Okay, that's it for the insane chapter.  I hope it was entertaining.  Anyway, please review next.  I'm hoping for at least 3 positive reviews (not including LS's) before continuing.  School's beginning, so good luck to everyone.  *Cries*  Bye now. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.  The nursery song mentioned doesn't belong to me either.  Basically, anything that sounds familiar to you, like a product or a song's lyrics, won't belong to me.


	5. Making a run for it

Chapter 5: **_Making a run for it_**

            "Okay.  Let's see… How many of us are there again?  Nine of us… but Mr. Dickenson and Kai don't want any… so…."

            "Hi, how may I help you?" one of the staff from the ice cream specialty shop questioned Max courteously.

            "Four hot fudge sundaes, three strawberry sundaes and two chocolate caramel sundaes," the cheerful blonde blurted out.  "Serve it to table twenty-one please."

            Several minutes later, at table twenty-one, arrived two trays with everyone's frosty treats.  "COOL!!!  I get them all!!!  THA—"

            "They're not all for you, Tyson," Max scolded.  "We are all sharing equally—one sundae for each of us."

            "Yeah yeah yeah," Tyson miserably agreed before all the kids pulled their sundaes away from him.

            Mr. Dickenson let out a few laughs before addressing Tyson, "You may have mine also Tyson."

            Tyson's eyes lit up when he heard Mr. Dickenson's words.  Hastily and greedily Tyson snatched Mr. Dickenson's creamy offer.

            "Hey, how come you're not eating yours, Kai?" Ray, sitting beside the phoenix-holder, asked worriedly.  "You're not allergic to lactose are ya?"

            "Of course he isn't, he's just allergic to her," Tyson bitterly remarked before spooning down on both sundaes.

            "HEY!" Mai exclaimed angrily.  "Take that back!"

            Tyson stuck his whitish tongue out at Mai and she did the same back at him.  Childishly both of them made faces at each other.

            Sighing Kai mumbled, "Here, Ray, have mine also."

            "Huh?" Ray responded, dumbfounded.

            "Alright you two, sit up straight and eat your sundaes good-mannerly," Max said sternly, "So all of us can enjoy ourselves and return home as promptly as possible."

            Mai and Tyson took one last growl and glare at each other before retrieving into more peaceful modes.  "You sure you don't want the ice cream, Kai?" Max questioned, searching deep into his friend's dark brown eyes.

            "Do I need to repeat myself?  Hn.  I'm going to grab myself something else and meet all of you back here in two hours.  Two hours should be enough for the girls to shop," Kai explained firmly and then looked towards Mai, "I'll be ALONE until we all meet up in two hours."

            "But—" Mai started to protest before getting cut off by Ray and Max shaking their heads.

             With no intention of waiting for his team's approval, the lone-wolf blader instantly departed from them before Mai could pout.

            "Here, Mai, have Kai's sundae," Ray offered as he placed it in front of Mai.

            With sad eyes and a solemn voice, Mai declined.  "Let the pig have it."

            "What pig?" Tyson asked with milky liquid smeared across his lower mouth area.

            "ER.  A dense pig; have it, Tyson," Mai bitterly insulted, and a clueless Tyson impulsively accepted the offer of the treat, gulping it down wildly.

                                    *          *          *

            "So, did you find her?!" a worried motherly voice exclaimed among her group of four teenage kids.  All of them shook their heads despairingly.

            The phoenix holder being nearby coincidently overheard their exchange of words in their search of a lost little girl.  Kai was not affected by their situation until a realization came over him like a bolt of lightning striking a tall tree.  Perhaps the little girl they were looking for was Mai.  Perhaps this family was hers.  Perhaps he could get rid of her… finally.

            A disturbing smirk found its way onto Kai's face as a villainous laughter echoed within his mind.

            "What's the name of the child you've lost?" Kai asked them.

            When all of them turned to face him, Kai finally saw their faces.  Worried looks, watery eyes… he was almost taken back by their genuine display of emotions.

            "Her—her—" the mother uttered before breaking down and falling to her knees with new tears leaking from her eyes.

            "Her name's Mai," one of the teenager answered Kai.

            "Brown hair, purple eyes, a real angelic sister," another added.

            'Angelic?!  That lil' squirt?  Ha!' Kai thought, recalling Mai's misbehaviours as the teenagers gave their descriptions to him.  Too bad Kai wasn't really paying attention to them until one of them pinched him back to reality.

            "Watch it there, Kid," Kai scolded as he inwardly moaned about the momentary pain.  "I think I may know where she is.  She should be meeting back with my group by the ice-cream shop in the next five minutes."

            "YOU KIDNAPPED HER?!!!!!" the mother with fiery wide-opened eyes exclaimed.  With her words she got back up ready to strike at Kai.

            "Of course not, Lady," Kai calmly replied.  'Why would I want to kidnap her and bring hell loose upon myself?'

            "Then how come she's with your group?!" one of the teen questioned.

            "She wanted ice-cream," Kai answered.

            "She did?" the mother now cooling down mumbled with a confused expression.

            "Anyway, come with me to take her back," Kai plainly stated, and they followed him without further delay in hopes of recovering their lost family member.

                                    *          *          *

            Upon reaching the ice-cream shop, a _closed_ ice-cream shop, one of them impatiently demanded Kai of Mai's whereabouts.  "I thought you said she would be here with your group of buddies.  WHERE IS SHE NOW?!"

            "Hn.  If you could be silent for even a second, I would have told you that one of my friends over there would be able to tell us that," Kai bitterly stated as he pointed to Kenny, who seemed to be searching for something.

            Just then, Kenny's head lifted up to notice Kai and his new 'friends'.  "What's the matter, Kenny?  Where are the others?" Kai queried curiously as Kenny approached them.

            "Mai's MISSING!!!"

            "We know that!" one of the teenagers Kai met commented.

            "Where's my lil' sweetheart?" the mother complained, her eyes tearing up again.

            "Now, now, mother, don't weep.  Your body's gonna dry up if you don't stop," one of her children remarked.

            Kenny's head tilted slightly before questioning Kai what was going on.  Kai told him that they were Mai's family.

            "How could that be possible?  Mai's an orphan!" Kenny brought up intelligently in a whisper to Kai.

            'Kai, you idiot!  What were you thinking?!  The little runt came from an orphanage,' Kai mentally slapped himself.

            "How could you have forgotten about this important detail?"

            'I dunno… maybe because I really wanted to get rid of her?' Kai replied in his mind.  "Hold on a sec.  Did you just say that you lost the little runt?"

            Kenny nodded sadly, but Kai rejoiced happily.  'YES!!!!  She's GONE!'

            "Why are you smiling?" the mother questioned Kai.

            "Oh look, mother… Mai's back!!!" one of her children joyfully shouted, and pointed towards a small, short figure emerging from a shadowed gap.

            Kai fearfully watched as the figure came into the light.  Before the figure fully revealed itself, Kai closed his eyes.  He wanted it to be her, and yet he didn't want it to be her.  The guy was confused.  First of all, he wanted it to be the same Mai so that she could be returned to her family, and never bother him again; but then the Mai he met was an orphan girl, so it wasn't the same Mai, and he won't have been able to lose her that easily.  He didn't want it to be the lil' Mai that broke his mug because he just didn't want her running to hug him at the moment, or at any moment.

            Hearing shrill screams and annoying laughter, Kai slowly and cautiously opened his eyes.  In front of him was the little girl the family was seeking.  Indeed her hair was brown, and indeed her eyes were purple, but her brown hair was long and curly while her purple eyes were behind a pair of thin-framed glasses.  "That's her?"

            "Yup!  Thanks for helping us find her.  If you didn't drag us here, we won't have found her," the mother thanked sincerely before giving Kai a hug.

            "Yes, thanks, Kid," her teenaged kids uttered before giving Kai and Kenny hugs.

            While Kai groaned silently, the little girl with a confused look posed, "I dunno them.  Why were you hugging them, Mommy?"

            Kenny laughed nervously as he answered, "Little kids… they're sooo forgetful… Go on now, she should be in bed.  Go on now."

            "Okay—" the family managed to reply before being ushered away forcibly by Kenny.

            "Now, Kai, help us find Mai before the mall closes."

            "Is that an order?"

            "You betcha.  We lost her about an hour ago in the clothing—"

            "Who was with her?" Kai questioned, interrupting Kenny.

            "Um… Tyson, Ray, Mariah and Emily—"

            "Where was Max?  I thought she was in his care," Kai commented.

            "She was until he had to go to the men's room.  Anyway—"

            "The others are back," Kai interrupted when everyone but Mai rejoined themselves at the front of the closed ice-cream shop.

            "No luck?" Kenny questioned his approaching friends who in return shook their heads.

            "Where could she be?  A child as young as her shouldn't be left alone in this huge place," Emily expressed concernedly.

            "Should we resume our search?" Ray said, "Until the mall closes?"

            Before his friends could answer, Kenny opened his laptop, and Dizzi spoke out, "Fellows, maybe you should send Mr. Dickenson home; he seemed tired."

            "Non—" Mr. Dickenson barely managed before yawning.

            "C'mon, Mr. Dickenson, stop fighting it.  You need your rest; how else are you going to be able to take care of the BBA?  You should go back and sleep; all of us can handle finding one little brat—I mean girl," Emily urged before Mr. Dickenson started sneezing.

            "I think Mr. Dickenson caught the flu," Mariah stated as he continued to sneeze.

            Kai quietly called Mr. Dickenson's driver to take the ill president of the BBA back to his house to rest.  However, he used up the last of his cellular phone's batteries.

            "Let's sit down and rest up before looking for Mai again," Max said.

            "Maybe she'll find her way and come back here for us," Dizzi added optimistically.

            It wasn't long before the driver arrived to pick up Mr. Dickenson to drive him back to his mansion.  And soon the young bladers found themselves searching for the lost little Mai.  They had split up once more, assigned to different areas of the mall while one of them, namely Tyson, remained in front of the ice-cream shop in case she remembered to meet them there.  It was a bad idea to assign Tyson to that area for he couldn't keep his eyes off of the graphic menu… all those different kinds of ice-creams….

            Suddenly, there was an announcement warning everyone in the mall that the mall would be automatically closed in the next ten minutes.  It urged everyone to hurry up with their shopping for the night and come back the next night to shop again.

            "Argh," all of the young bladers replied, their teeth slightly grinding, in their momentary pause to listen to the voice on the speakers.

            For the next five minutes all of them went to mall's management and complained that Mai was still missing and they mustn't shut the mall down until she is found.  However, one of the staff replied that there was no choice because the doors of the mall were set to close in the next five minutes unless someone from the control station changes it in the morning.  They apologized to the kids before sending them away and getting ready themselves to leave.

            "Should we continue searching for the little critter?" Emily questioned.

            "OF COURSE, she's probably crying somewhere in this mall, lost and alone," Max replied with an unbroken spirit.  "I'm gonna stay until I find her.  You guys can go back to the house and see if someone helped her home."

            'Helped her home?!  Is he talking about the same house we're living in?  Or her OWN home before she came crawling to us for help?!' Kai contemplated.

            "Don't be so upset, Max.  We'll help you find her even if we have to stay here over night to look for her—"

            "Don't jinx us, Ray.  Let's not waste any more time.  We still have less than four minutes to find her.  Maybe she'll pop up in the last few minutes before closing….  I'm sure she heard the announcement about the mall locking up, so she's bound to come out and return to us," Mariah explained thoughtfully.

            "Right!" all of them, except of Kai, agreed loudly.

            Again, they separated and went looking for Mai.  This time, they should find her…  How hard is it to find one little girl near closing time?  All they need to do is to send one of them to guard the exits in case she leaves.

            Two minutes left to go.  'Where could the little squirt be?!' Kai mulled over.  A little voice, more childish, answered him: 'Is she buying us back the mug?'  Kai shook his head.  'Nonsense.  The stores have closed already.  Err…  I'll give it a try though since I'm going that way,' he told himself.

            'There she is!' Kai, eyes wide-opened in bewilderment, told himself when his eyes sighted the little dove-spirit holder bracing her seated body against the store's glass window.

            Her head lifted and turned.  She forced a weak smile on her face as she stared at Kai, the reason why she was still here.  "KAI!!!" she screamed happily to see him, as she sprang up dashing to hug him tightly.

            A grunt escape Kai's mouth before he uttered: "Let's get out of here before the doors lock us in."

            Kai held her hand, pulling her forward as he started running to the nearest exit.

            "What about the others?"

            "We'll be passing them by before we get to the main exits," Kai answered; both of them were breathing faster, trying hard to breathe in oxygen and breathe out carbon dioxide as they made a run for it.

            "I can't run as fast as you, Kai," Mai complained as her legs ached.

            Without warning, Kai halted, making Mai to stop also.  He lowered his body and told Mai to hop onto his back.  Mai gleefully did so, and Kai resumed his race against time.

            "Thirty seconds before closing.  All personnel, shoppers, and anyone in the mall, you have less than thirty seconds to leave before the doors lock themselves," a monotonous voice echoed.

            "FASTER, Kai!  FASTER!!" Mai commanded excitingly.

            'Shut up, Kid.  I'm going as fast as I can!  I'm not your pony, you know—' Kai retorted mentally before his thoughts were interrupted by all of his friends shouting to him and Mai.

            Now, all of them were hurrying towards the same large exit.  Obviously Tyson wanted to return home and raid his own fridge since that's the only storage of food that he could open and he won't have to pay a single cent.

            "Just a few more steps, Kai!  I think we're gonna make it after all!  Faster, Kai!  FASTER!"

            "Five… four…."

            'GR!  Why won't she keep quiet?!  She's gonna make me lose my concentration!' Kai thought furiously before glimpsing right and left at his friends who were running with him.

            "Three…."

            Tyson, who was slightly ahead of everyone, snickered at his slight advantage.  'I'm gonna win!  I'm gonna make it.  YAY!'

            Unfortunately for Tyson, Fate had other plans.

            A large bang echoed when Tyson collided with the doors that became locked a second or two before he could escape.  Seeing clearly what happened to Tyson, everyone else slowed down carefully to a halt.

            Uh-oh, they were all locked in!  How will and can they survive with Mai and Tyson both in the same open area?  Shopping hours ended, but the hours of madness can only end with the trouble-makers sleeping quietly.  Hopefully for Kai and the rest of the gang, Mai and Tyson would be too tired to bicker, and they would be able to sleep in the mall until the doors opened in the morning.  Hopefully, they'll be able to survive and return home with their sanity.

**To all readers/reviewers:**

Okay, sorry about the late update… hope you enjoyed the chapter… thanks for reading and reviewing… Happy Holidays!!

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade does not belong to me….  Not even for the holidays.


End file.
